


On Your Back

by MsLane



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, First Aid, Flirting, Hurt/Comfort, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Minor Injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 15:35:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8850481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsLane/pseuds/MsLane
Summary: Supergirl tends to a mildly injured Lena Luthor.





	

Lena rolls her eyes at herself as she lay on the floor.

"'No, no. I'll do it myself,' you say," she mutters to herself, "'I'll do this all on my own, thank you.' You couldn't foresee this happening?"

Lena Luthor had the brilliant idea of rearranging things in her house. Of changing a few light bulbs. Moving some cupboards. A little feng shui. By herself without any help from anyone. Lena wanted to take care of business on her own.

"And here we are," she murmurs, still on her back, her head and body aching as she considers calling it an evening and simply continuing tomorrow.

A sudden _whoosh_ and the rush of air alerts her to the fact that she's no longer alone, and is instead in the presence of her favorite superhero.

"What happened? Are you alright?" Supergirl rapidly throws these questions at her as she takes in the scene she's just arrived at.

Groaning lowly, as Lena tries to sit up, she says as poised as she can, "Hello there. Fancy seeing you here."

Supergirl  quickly reaches out and helps her sit up, gently brushing her hair out of her face, "What happ- you're bleeding."

Before Lena can even take a breath, Supergirl is already off looking for a first aid kit, and is back just as Lena starts her question, "I am? Oh- I must have done that when I fell." Lena can't help the smile when she sees Supergirl has already gotten supplies to help mend her.

"May I touch you?" Supergirl asks, her eyes boring into Lena's.

Lena breathlessly laughs, "Yes."

Supergirl gently lifts her into her arms and carries her over to the living room and places her on the couch, "Is this okay? I thought you'd be more comfortable here instead of on the floor."

Lena bites her lip and smiles at her, "My hero."

Supergirl blushes, she can't help herself, which makes Lena's smile widen, "I'm just…I'm going to quickly look to make sure you haven't done any other damage really quick before dressing the cut, okay?"

Lena's smile softens, "Yes, of course. You don’t have to though. I don't think I've broken anything, my pride right now but other than that."

Supergirl however goes to work with a slight roll of her eyes, "You don’t have any broken bones. Luckily. Now, as for that cut."

Lena winces as Supergirl cleans out the cut on the back of her shoulder, and Supergirl winces in return, "I'm sorry. I'm being as careful as possible."

"I know you a-" Lena stops mid-sentence when she feels Supergirl softly blow on the wound. She can feel the goosebumps rise on her body.

Supergirl bites her lip and smiles when she hears Lena's heart pick up speed and her breathing change.

"Is everything okay?" Supergirl asks, her eyes twinkling as she does so watching as Lena licks her lips and swallows before attempting to answer.

"Yes. Yes everything is okay, thank you Supergirl." Lena has a feeling Supergirl knows exactly what she's doing to her and that really just makes her all the more attracted to Supergirl.

"You know, if you needed help, all you had to do was ask. You don’t have to risk your neck every time you want to hang out." Supergirl teases lightly as she brushes Lena's hair back in place.

Lena rolls her eyes but finds herself blushing just the same, "I just felt like I needed a change. Besides, you're off doing much more important things like saving people."

Supergirl smiles at her, "You're my friend and I'd gladly come by, even if you didn't need help with any heavy lifting."

Lena chuckles and shakes her head at herself, "I must look an absolute mess."

"No way! You look beautiful- I mean, as always, you look great, good, yeah." Supergirl bites down on her tongue to stop herself from saying anything else.

"You're sweet," Lena says quietly, her eyes gazing into Supergirl's.

Clearing her throat, Supergirl squeaks out, "I'm just going to-the kit, put it away and yeah-"

She's off in a whoosh and back again in less than, and Lena smiles up at Supergirl who is standing in front of her with her hands clasped, "Thank you, again, for everything. "

Supergirl shakes her head, "No thanks necessary, I'm just glad you're okay. I'm serious about it though…next time you want to do some rearranging, call me, I'll gladly help. Speaking of which…what did you want to do? I'm here and…" She trails off with a small lopsided smile on her face.

Lena grins, "Well, if you could just get that light bulb-"

Supergirl grins, "On it!"

And Lena is left watching as Supergirl dashes over to the ladder she had been on and sees her float up to the light fixture and does what she had been in the middle of doing. Light flickers on and Supergirl floats back down and gives her a little smile, "It was stuck. The light bulb? It was stuck. What else did you want to do?"

Lena laughs lightly, "You know, I just don't know anymore. I think that may have been it really."

Supergirl sits beside Lena on the couch and tilts her head as she smiles at her softly, "I'm sorry you got hurt."

Lena bites her lip and smiles at her as she shakes her head, "I'm not. Well. No, I _am_ sorry I'm hurt, I'd really rather prefer not being hurt, but…I'm glad you're here so I don’t know how sorry I can be."

She watches as another deeper blush appears on Supergirl's face and Lena can't help but feel proud of herself for being the cause of that.

"Well, next time, like I said, maybe less pain involved? I'm not a fan of seeing you on your back like that."

The moment the words are out of her mouth, and she sees Lena's eyebrow rising, Supergirl's eyes are widening, "I mean when you're in pain! You were bleeding! And and that's never, that's not good, I don’t like seeing you on your back, injured and bleeding like that."

She forces herself to stop, because really she's only going to make things worse for herself if she keeps going. Supergirl is sure her face resembles the color of her cape right at this moment, and the look of utter amusement on Lena's face is not helping matters at all.

"Oh? You don't like seeing me on my back?"

Supergirl chokes slightly as she quickly stands and raises her hands in a placating gesture, "Now, that's not, I didn't say…well no, I did, but you know I meant because you'd fallen. I don't like that you fell and got hurt! That's what I meant, yes yeah."

Lena bites her lip and smirks, "So you _do_ like me on my back?"

Supergirl's eyes widen as she gulps and gesticulates with her hands but no words are being formed and Lena is enjoying this immensely.

Finally, she clears her throat and barely squeaks out, "Fire! There's a fire! I've got to go, bye. I'm glad you're okay."

And just like that Supergirl is gone and Lena is left feeling rather good despite the fall she experienced earlier.

The smug look on her face doesn't disappear for the rest of the night and is still on her face well into the next day, enough so that her employees are all left wondering just what she has planned for the company. When in reality Lena Luthor is simply imagining Supergirl's face as she tried to work her way around her own words.


End file.
